Yoshika
Yoshika Kitahara (北原ヨ芳香 Kitahara Yoshika) is a character in the and manga series Hacked created by Jasmine Duerk. She is a genetically engineered Neko and leutenant of the Hypertrace psychic faction. __FORCETOC__ Character Personality Yoshika is the 14th leutenant of the Hypertrace faction, a group that combines genetic engineering and cybernetics to modify the mind. She was most memorable for the fact that she was blind, but was still capable to perform most normal tasks adeptly. Many of the people in the Hypertrace faction could read minds, so it was not abnormal for her to have this ability. She was also extremely calm and was never very surprised by even the most drastic of actions because humans were "predictable". When she was younger, she was very hotheaded and quick to anger. Yoshika believed in order by loyalty and honesty. As the leutenant of Hypertrace, she always enforced the idea that if nobody had anything to hide, the world would be prosperous. She thought that law was for people who had no original ideas, as most people in the faction thought (because Hypertrace was not widely accepted in society). Because the faction was based on loyalty, and would come crashing down if they were betrayed, their telepathic powers were extremely useful to identify unreliable people. Telepathy was Yoshika's most advanced field of study. This was because the Captain she was under (Kira Enikk, the 16th Captain) discovered it. Appearance Yoshika often wears a black one-shoulder top with the white Hypertrace logo on the bottom left and black leggings. This was not the standard Hypertrace uniform, but Yoshika still wore it because she thought of herself as a rebel. Her white hair was cut short except for two long strands in the front, which she put in low ponytails and dyed light gray. When asked why she did this, Yoshika responded "I like it like that." Yoshika was born in the GenNet faction, which believed in genetic engineering. Therefore, she is a Neko (a cat-human hybrid). She has dark gray cat ears, but unlike most Neko, she does not have a tail (she does in the Halloween edition because she dressed as a black cat). History Yoshika's father, Haruki Gorou, was a high ranking in the GenNet faction, which specialized in genetic engineering. Yoshika's original name was 80901 Aqua, but when she realized she was just a science experiment at the age of 12, she abandoned the faction and joined Hypertrace. Her integrity and dedication eventually boosted her rank to leutenant at 17 years old. Yoshika worked loyally under Kira Enikk for half a year, helping Enikk discover how to read minds. However, Enikk did not believe it would work. Yoshika did, so she volunteered to be the first test subject, thinking that she was just an experiment anyway. When the ability was hardwired into her brain, Yoshika accidentally read Enikk's mind and realized what Enikk's true intentions were: to take over the world through mind control. Knowing this, Yoshika assassinated her and revealed her calculations to the whole faction. Normally, the leutenant would then become the next captain, but Yoshika refused to take the position. Currently, it is an empty seat. Permissions Yoshika is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution 4.0 International license. You are allowed to *'Share '- copy and redistribute the material in any medium or format *'Adapt '- remix, transform, and build uppon the material for any purpose, even commercially. However, you must give appropriate credit , provide a link to the license, and indicate if changes were made . You may do so in any reasonable manner, but not in any way that suggests the licensor endorses you or your use. You may not apply legal terms or technological measures that legally restrict others from doing anything the license permits Category:Hacked Category:Female